Deep Space Station K-7
This article uses some text from the main article on Memory Alpha. Deep Space Station K-7 was a Starfleet built and civilian-run space station in service during the 2260s. Located within Federation space, K-7 sat near the border of the Klingon Empire, just 3.2 light years from the nearest Klingon outpost, and was at least two hundred light years from the Cardassian Union. The station came into promenance in the year 2268 when it was chosen as the center for developing Sherman's Planet, a disputed world along the Federation-Klingon border. Per the terms of the Organian Peace Treaty, the planet would ultimately be given to the world that proved it could develop it the best; the Federation's plan was to turn it into an agricultural world, growing vast amounts of the grain quadrotriticale. This plan was ultimately derailed later that year when the entire grain store there was poisoned by an undercover Klingon agent, a problem further compounded by a tribble infestation unwittingly started by a passing trader. These events were even further complicated when time travelers from the year 2373 arrived, but the original history of the event was preserved with only a few minor changes. Services * Central Hub ** Captain Mackenzie Calhoun ** Commander Makza * Admiral's Office ** [Commander Naomi Wildman]] * Club K7 ** Bridge Officers - Ensign Jaymahn ** Away Team Weapon Smuggler - Mk I and Mk II for Energy Credits - Lobek ** Lieutenant Commander Icheb * Shipyard ** Exchange ** Federation Bank ** Mail ** 2nd Tier Starship Requisitions - Lieutenant Commander Dant Kroll ** Starship Customization - Commander Silel ** Starship Component Requisitions - Mk I and Mk II for Energy Credits - Ensign Esheli ** Starship Equipment Requisitions - Mk II for Medal of Achievement, Mk IV for Medal of Bravery, Mk VI for Medal of Commendation - Ensign Deafoy ** Starship Console Requisitions - Mk II for Medal of Achievement, Mk IV for Medal of Bravery, Mk VI for Medal of Commendation - Commander Zutan ** Starship Weapon Requisitions - Mk II for Medal of Achievement, Mk IV for Medal of Bravery, Mk VI for Medal of Commendation - Ensign Caani ** Starship Console Requisitions - Mk VIII for Medal of Distinction, Mk X for Medal of Excellence - Lieutenant Yeniz ** Starship Weapon Requisitions - Mk VIII for Medal of Distinction, Mk X for Medal of Excellence - Lieutenant Commander Odria ** Starship Equipment Requisitions - Mk VIII for Medal of Distinction, Mk X for Medal of Excellence - Lieutenant Anithro ** Starship Equipment Requisitions - Mk X for Mark of Honor - from console just outside the Shipyard ** Starship Weapon Requisitions - Mk X for Mark of Honor - from console just outside the Shipyard * Armory ** Customize Clothing - Jil Kellet ** Weapon, Armor, and Shield Requisitions - Mk I and Mk II for Energy Credits - Lieutenant Tal Nala ** Personal Kit Requisitions - Mk II for Medal of Achievement, Mk IV for Medal of Bravery, Mk VI for Medal of Commendation - Ensign Zihr ** Personal Weapon Requisitions - Mk II for Medal of Achievement, Mk IV for Medal of Bravery, Mk VI for Medal of Commendation - Lieutenant Commander Dayor ** Personal Equipment Requisitions - Mk II for Medal of Achievement, Mk IV for Medal of Bravery, Mk VI for Medal of Commendation - Ensign Croghan ** Personal Kit Requisitions - Mk VIII for Medal of Distinction, Mk X for Medal of Excellence - Captain Haadok ** Personal Weapon Requisitions - Mk VIII for Medal of Distinction, Mk X for Medal of Excellence - Lieutenant Moorhead ** Personal Equipment Requisitions - Mk VIII for Medal of Distinction, Mk X for Medal of Excellence - Lieutenant Stemo ** Away Team Kit Requisitions - Mk X for Mark of Honor - from console just outside the Armory ** Away Team Weapon Requisitions - Mk X for Mark of Honor - from console just outside the Armory Category:Map Areas Category:Eta Eridani Sector Block Category:Aldebaren Sector Category:PVP Category:Space Stations Category:Starfleet Starbases Category:Locations